


The Bones And The Fragile

by ZethMc



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Original Character(s), POV Second Person, Reverse Harem, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZethMc/pseuds/ZethMc
Summary: Out of a big misunderstanding, you ended up moving into a house already inhabited by six skeleton monsters, and you didn't seem to make a good first impression.





	The Bones And The Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reverse harem story that I decided to write after reading so many, it's my first time writing and english isn't my first language, so constructive criticism is welcomed.

You walked through the forest, every step stabbed at your sore feet. The further you went, the more tired and frustrated you became. He said it would be a short walk from the road, however, he never mentioned how you would feel tired from the uneven terrain, every other place he sent you to had been much easier to get to.

You kept tripping on rocks, branches and roots, but managed to stay upright and avoided hurting yourself too much, only a big scratch on your hand from when you stopped yourself from falling, the tree’s trunk was rough and left a decent sized wound on your left hand’s palm, it stung badly, but you preferred that to hitting your head in the fall.

Eventually, you came across a nice house. A little more than nice, it was a mansion. Moss and vines grew on the walls, there were some cracks here and there and generally needed a little renovation, but it was a beautiful place, suddenly, you weren’t bothered by the awful journey anymore.

Eager to see the inside, you rush towards the door and go in after checking the house number, you’re finally in your new home. You find it is fully furnished, you leave your luggage next to a couch and fall onto it, you were tired and wanted to rest for at least a few hours before exploring.

Movement caught your eye, your head snapped toward the hall and you saw two skeletons entering the room, they seem to be having a conversation. The shorter one noticed you, gasped and his eyes changed from big stars to dots. 

“MY STARS, PAPY! THERE IS A HUMAN IN OUR LIVING ROOM.” the taller skeleton’s body tensed, he focused on you and you could feel the intent in his gaze, the message was clear: you weren’t welcome. 

“bro, can you go get classic for me?” not once did he stop staring at you, it started to creep you out. The shorter skeleton left the room in a sprint and the hostile one spoke again. “so... bud, what are you doing in our home?” 

You quickly stood, “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t r-realize anyone lived here, I th-thought this was my house, um…” you tried to calm him, you really didn’t want to start a fight, especially with a monster, though you hadn’t met any, you were told they were all very capable fighters and used magic. You didn’t want to know how much a magic caused injury would hurt. 

Two more skeletons entered the room, they looked somewhat like the one that left except that one wore some kind of armor and a blue bandana. Now, three skeletons blocked all exit routes, your back faced the wall, you were basically cornered. 

Somehow, they all looked both tired and ready to fight, although the one you had spoken to before had relaxed a little with your previous statement. 

One of the newcomers took a slight step forward and you noticed he wore pink fuzzy slippers. “what brings you to this part of the woods, kiddo?” he repeated the same question the other one asked you before. 

“says she thought this was her house.” the taller one beat you to answering, he pulled a hazel colored lollipop from his hoodie pocket and placed it in his mouth. “don’t think she’s lying.” 

“like hell she ain’t lyin’, who the fuck wanders around fuckin’ forests claimin’ other people’s houses.” the scariest looking skeleton spoke, then turned to look at you. “who sent ya, doll?” the question confused you more than anything. Sent? Why would you be sent by somebody? Well, you kind of were, but surely he meant it in a different sense. 

“No one s-sent me I just r-rented this house, f-from the ambassador…” you said, your body was shaking beyond your control, you didn't even care about the house anymore, you just wanted to escape from this situation. 

“sorry, kiddo, but we’re the ones renting the house.” pink slippers guy spoke again, your mind stopped for a second, how could they rent a house you were supposed to move into? “don’t believe me? i can go get the ambassador to clear things up.”

You couldn’t even process this information, you know he wouldn’t make this kind of mistake. The confusion calmed your fear however and you spoke a little calmer and softer this time. “Yes... Please do.” 

And with that he disappeared, leaving you frozen, shocked, unable to process his disappearance. It wasn’t long before he came back, a girl accompanied him, around twelve years old and seemed familiar to you, and that is when you started to freak out. 

He just disappeared and came back, he teleported just like that, and brought someone with him. While it was exciting, you were also scared, they could easily use this power against you. You were frozen until the girl stepped toward you, offering her hand for a handshake.

“Hello, my name is Frisk Dreemurr, it’s a pleasure to meet you, miss...?” she introduced herself and you knew why she was familiar, she was the girl who freed monster kind, she was the ambassador between humans and monsters, she was the princess of monsters, a human adopted by the king and queen of all monsters. He had told you about her, she joined the housing program he founded. 

You knew it would be extremely rude, but you didn’t want to shake her hand, even though he’d said she would never hurt a fly, you didn’t trust her, therefore, you didn’t take her hand. “The pleasure is all mine, Your Highness. My name is Yin.” you said. “Sanders.” you quickly add. To try and lessen your rudeness, you curtsied slightly, the girl retracted her hand awkwardly and waved it dismissively.

“Just Frisk or Miss Dreemurr is fine. Sans informed me there may or may not be a misunderstanding about housing. As they probably told you already, I personally arranged for this house to belong to them.” she said, you now understood what they meant about the ambassador, the skeletons meant Miss Dreemurr, you, on the other hand, meant Mr. Seaborn. Both of them ambassadors.

“I think I know what’s happening, I contacted Mr. Seaborn directly.” you explained. All the others in the room froze for just a second at your words. “Don’t worry though, I can just contact him and request a different-”

“No! That won’t be necessary Miss, I can do that for you, the moment he is available we’ll fix this.” She interrupted you. “Mr. Seaborn is currently away for the time being.” you already knew that, he should be back in a few days. “But he should be back in a week.” she continued, sweet smile on her face. A week? He always comes back in three days! 

“A week? But why…” you mentally slap yourself. Of course, he comes visit you before going back to work. 

“Yes, he has a monthly meeting with the surface monsters, it usually lasts a week.” She informed you. “Are you willing to wait for him to come back?” 

You couldn’t go somewhere without notifying him first and you wouldn’t be able to find somewhere else to stay anyway. “Sure.” you answered. 

“do we not have a say in the matter?” the one in the orange hoodie questioned. “it’s our house too right?” 

Miss Dreemurr turned to look at the three. “Can I speak to you guys in private?” when they nodded she addressed you. “Please, excuse us.” and they left you alone in the living room. Your feet still hurt from the trip, so you sat on the couch again. Now that you weren’t distracted, the stinging in your hand was hard to ignore.

You spent a few minutes alone in silence, debating whether you should wrap your hand in bandages or not. Have they seen the injury? Would they notice if it healed? You didn’t know what to do until they came back, you thought about rereading one of your books, but they would be back quickly, so you opted against it.

When they came back to the room, the skeletons looked a little preoccupied and Miss Dreemurr a little troubled, she opened her mouth to speak, when she was interrupted by an excited yell.

“HUMAN FRISK!” another skeleton entered the room, this one tall, wearing some sort of white and red armor. He ran up to Miss Dreemurr and swept her up in his arms, crushing her. “I SEE YOU HAVE COME TO VISIT THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” his ‘hug’ looked painful.

“Yes, but I do have to go back to work soon.” you could barely hear her voice, he must be squeezing her so hard she was having trouble breathing, he noticed your presence and let go of Miss Dreemurr, his eye sockets, while empty, seemed to light up, he looked excited as he gasped.

“ANOTHER HUMAN!” He made a sound as if clearing his throat and pointed at you. “HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HOPE WE CAN BECOME WONDERFUL FRIENDS, AND I’M SURE YOU DO AS WELL. AFTER ALL, WHO WOULDN’T WANT TO BE MY FRIEND?” he started heading towards you, arms outstretched, no doubt expecting a hug. 

You didn’t want to hug him, you saw what he had done to Miss Dreemurr, at the very least he would break one of your ribs, and you didn’t know if you’d be able to stay quiet, they’d find out for sure. You stepped back, you’re body shaking slightly.

He moved forward, you moved back, you raised your hands to block him from you, shut your eyes and muttered. “No, s-stay back…!” your knees hit another couch, and you ended up falling onto it. Nothing touched you, everything was silent for a few moments.

You opened your eyes to find Miss Dreemurr looking at you in disappointment and sadness, the tall skeleton in a hoodie shocked, the pink slippers one looked angry, his eyelights were gone, the scary one with a gold tooth looked irritated but not surprised, you heard him say: “just our luck, a fuckin’ monster phobic.” but the skeleton in front of you, Papyrus, looked heartbroken, all his excitement gone, he backed away from you and said in a considerably lower volume, “I Am Sorry, Human.” you stayed on the couch, you felt awful, maybe you overreacted a tiny bit.

Miss Dreemurr broke the silence. “Well, I better get going back to the embassy.” she paused. “I am truly sorry about this arrangement, please, try to endure for the following week.” somehow, you knew that last part was directed at the skeleton monsters, not at you.

“i’ll take you, kid.” said pink slippers, he placed a hand on her shoulder, turned, glared at you and both of them vanished. 

“so we’re stuck together then, for a week at least.” the one with the lollipop said and sat on the couch closest to him. Papyrus regained some of his excitement. 

“HUMAN, ARE YOU MOVING IN WITH US?” he asked you, his voice returning to it’s previous loud volume. 

“Only for a few days.” you nodded.

“THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL GO GET THE OTHERS TO INTRODUCE THEMSELVES, NYEH HEH HEH!” he skipped out of the room, he sure was energetic. 

“tch, why bother.” grumbled gold tooth before three figures entered the room, the one that had just left, the one you had seen at first and a new one who had a scar on his left socket and wore red and black. All three of them seemed to wear armor for some reason.

“IS THE HUMAN REALLY MOVING IN WITH US?” asked the one with the blue bandana, he saw you when you nodded and continued. “HUMAN! LET ME INTRODUCE MYSELF. I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY! OR BLUE FOR SHORT.” held a hand to his chest, where his heart would be. “AND THAT IS MY LAZY BROTHER, STRETCH.” he pointed to the one sitting on the couch, he lifted a hand when he was mentioned.

“THIS PUNY HUMAN IS STAYING HERE?” asked the one in black and red armor.

“yes, boss.” answered gold tooth.

“HMM... HUMAN! YOU SHOULD KNOW TO FEAR ME, THE TERRIBLE EDGE!” he exclaimed, he looked at gold tooth and continued. “AND THIS IS MY POOR EXCUSE OF A BROTHER. RED! INTRODUCE YOURSELF!”

“nah, ‘m good.” Red left the room, which seemed to anger Edge.

“YOU ALREADY KNOW MY NAME, HUMAN. MY BROTHER ISN’T HERE, BUT HIS NAME IS SANS.” Papyrus said, and just then Sans appeared. “SANS, YOU WEREN’T HERE, SO I HAD TO INTRODUCE YOU TO THE HUMAN.” he said.

“thanks, you’re so cool, bro.” Sans said, hands in his pockets.

“WHAT IS YOUR NAME, HUMAN?” blue asked you.

“Yin Sanders.” you said, still sitting on the couch, on the other side of the room.

After the introductions, Papyrus, Blue and Edge left to set up puzzles, or traps as Edge called them, the others also left, though they didn’t say what they would do. You were left alone on the couch, eventually you decided to start reading, you got a random book from your bag, which was still on the floor, and started to reread it.

You used the cover to hide your left hand, in hopes that they hadn’t seen it and you wouldn’t have to cover it. The wound still stung like crazy, but you ignored it and continued to enjoy the book on your lap.

The book was one Ren had given to you long ago, it was about a zoo a few cities away, it had plenty of images and details of the place, it made you feel as though you were there. You spent the rest of the day reading and staring at the images, you didn’t have much else to do anyways.

At some point, you were told all six bedrooms were taken, and you agreed to sleep on the couch, you wouldn’t be staying long anyways. They all left you alone for the most part, some of them, mainly Papyrus and Blue, would sometimes look at you and you thought they would talk to you, but they would eventually leave you alone again.

Eventually, the sun set, and you decided you would get ready to go to sleep, you needed to take a bath anyways, you took your bag and started to look for a bathroom you could use, there was one close to the living room, which you found quickly, and luckily, it had a bathtub.

You started to fill the bathtub and hoped they wouldn’t mind you using so much water, as it filled, you got a white shirt from your bag and started to tear it so it’d resemble a bandage, since you didn’t have a real bandage with you, you would use it to wrap your hand once you finished your bath.

You relaxed in the water, you felt refreshed, calm, happy even, your olive green hair flowed freely in the water. You cupped your hands and lifted some water in them, clear, unblemished hands held the water as it trickled down past your fingers. You worried over how you would keep being a surface monster a secret from them.


End file.
